Dices
by Michelle Anders
Summary: Starfire esta a punto de hacer una decisión que puede cambiar su vida drásticamente. La Princesa aprenderá una lección: Que nadie puede decirte como ser o como actuar y que nadie puede robarte tu felicidad. One-Shot. RobStarRed


M'dears! He extrañado mucho este lugar. Tanto trabajo y escuela no me ha permitido escribir aquí, asi que aquí ando aprovechando este momento libre y escribir esta nueva historia. Espero que les guste.

**NOTA:** A lo mejor Starfire esta un poco de fuera de personaje.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Lenguaje un poco violento. Por eso es "Rated T"

**Disclaimer #1:** _Los Jovenes Titanes no me pertenecen._

**Disclaimer #2:**_La canción "Dices" tampoco me pertenece. Todos los derechos a sus autores._

* * *

><p><strong>.:DICES, by Selena Gomez:.<strong>

**Song-Fic**

Mi relación con Xavier era… ¿Cómo es la palabra?... ¿Horrible?, ¿'Hot n' Cold'?. Oh, si. Esa última. Nunca había pensado que estar con un chico de la Tierra podría ser tan frustrante. A veces, Xavier -O mejor conocido por mis amigos Titanes, Red X- era el chico más tierno del planeta, con quien yo podría sentirme feliz y serlo por un buen rato, hasta regresar a casa y ver la cara llena de odio y preocupación de Robin. Pero hay veces, que era casi TODAS las veces, que se la pasaba diciendo que era una "Infantil", "Inmadura", "Desesperante" y otras cosas que eran con un sonido más desagradable y que mis amigos se negaban de decirme el concepto de esas palabras.

Eso sucedía muy a menudo. A veces cada día que lo llamaba y salía con alguna idea para nuestra próxima cita, el me decía "Eso es para niños tontos. Mejor vamos a este lugar…". Lo clásico. Al principio no lo tomaba muy enserio y lo dejaba pasar, creyendo que él estaba jugando conmigo y siendo como él solía ser: Un Egoísta y un Clorbag Varblernelk.

Además, había recibido algunos golpes de parte de su mano. Siempre que hacia algo que a él no le parecía, siempre recibía un maltrato de su parte. Lo que las chicas hacemos por amor. Nos dejamos maltratar por aquellos que nosotras amamos… ¿Amor?, ¿Lo que en realidad siento por Xavier es amor?

Si así lo fuera, debería de amarlo más que a nada.

Bueno fuera que él me tratara como a una persona. No a un juguete. Xavier era el tipo de los que te insultaba y maltrataba un día, y al siguiente ya tenías casi tu cuarto entero lleno de rosas rojas de la florería más exclusiva de la ciudad y mensajes "Lo siento" o "Gracias por no dejarme". Digamos que ya se había convertido en mi rutina casi diaria.

Ahora, estoy en mi cuarto, pensando en la situación que estoy. Yo solía ser alegre, positiva, dulce… ¿El gran cambio?, creo que estoy igual de sarcástica de mi amiga Raven y a veces vistiendo ropas negras. Además, he estado un poco más distante con mis amigos Titanes y mi ex interés romántico, Robin. Aunque dudo que ese "ex" deba de ir ahí.

Estando reposando en mi cama circular, con un brazo reposando debajo de mi almohada y mi cabeza apoyada en este. Todo estaba perfectamente tranquilo, hasta que escuché mi celular vibrar con un tono que me hacia poner cara de puchero y tener ganas de arrojar mi teléfono a las Lunas Pantanosas de Dentrax IV. Era Xavier quien estaba llamando. Con un sonido de descontento, levanté mi teléfono y puse el altavoz, presionando la tecla "Descolgar".

_Hey belleza. Que tal que tú y yo vayamos a una cita esta noche. Esta será diferente, ya lo veras_

Aunque yo no lo podía ver, podría jurar que tenía una sonrisa sucia y con otras intenciones que yo no quería pensar. "¿A que horas?". Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir tratando de fingir un poco de ánimo, aunque estaba segura que no sonaba tan animada del todo.

"_A las 7. En el restaurante "Vistro". Es un lugar elegante y es necesario que lleves vestido formal. ¿Qué dices?"_

¿Tengo alguna otra opción?... No, no la tengo. "Te veo a las 7."

"_Okay, ya está. Hasta las 7, paso por ti, nena. Te quiero."_

"Si… Igual". Y colgué.

Con un poco de puchero, me levanté de mi cama y me fui directo hacia el closet. No tenia mucho más que como 10 uniformes que consistía en mi top, minifalda y botas, unas cuantas prendas muy coloridas que compré en el Centro de Comercios junto con unos pares de zapatos. Busqué y corrí las vestimentas y llegué a mi objetivo. Un vestido de Marchesa que Xavier me había regalado hace unos cuantos días. El vestido era precioso. Era rojo con el corte de corazón para el escote, pegado al cuerpo, que hacia lucir mi cuerpo esbelto. Lo que me gustaba de ese vestido era su listón que tenia en la altura del estomago y dándole un toque sofisticado.

Después de terminar de colocarme el vestido, escuche que llamaron a mi puerta. "¿Starfire?" Escuche a la voz llamar. Esa voz era inconfundible a mis oídos. Me hacia sentir segura y feliz cada vez que la escuchaba. El dueño de esa voz era Robin.

Me acerque a la puerta y le di el comando de que se abriera. Lo recibí con una sonrisa amable y dulce. "Hola, amigo Robin. ¿Hay alguna razón en especial para que visitaras mi cuarto de cama?". Vi que su mirada alegre al tocar la puerta se había caído cuando vio mi vestido. Oh X'Hal… ya sabia que tenia una cita con Xavier.

"Umm, Starfire… ¿Por qué estas vestida con un vestido y no con tu uniforme?". Preguntó en un tono de miedo a que ya sabía la respuesta. En realidad, no tenía humor para confrontar la mirada de Robin en estos momentos.

"Voy a hacer lo que ustedes llaman 'Cita', voy a ir con Red X a un restaurante" Dije tratando de forzar una sonrisa, pero al juzgar la mirada en su rostro, era de pensarse que no estaba funcionando bien el todo. El rostro de Robin mostraba un tanto de enojo y furia, con un poco de tristeza.

"Starfire… Tengo que hablar contigo" Robin dijo en un tono serio y de preocupación. Sin querer darle mas vueltas al asunto, lo deje pasar y cerré la puerta que conducía al pasillo. Vi que el se sentó en mi cama redonda e hice lo mismo, reposando a un lado suyo de forma que quedaba de frente a el.

"Starfire… Esto es difícil para mí explicar, pero te lo diré en unas pocas palabras… No salgas con Red X" Robin dijo en un tono serio. A pesar de que sentí una urgía de abrazarlo y agradecerle que no saliera con Xavier, pero curiosamente surgió en mi la necesidad de gritarle y decirle que el no tenía _ningún _derecho de decirme con quien salir y con quien no.

Me levanté de mi cama sorprendida y me llevé las manos a la cara, en un tono de frustración obviamente mostrada. "Robin… Es totalmente inexplicable lo que me tratas de decir."

"Pues creo que no. El no te trata como te lo mereces, dime, ¿Alguna vez te ha dado una muestra de cariño _real_?, ¿Alguna vez te ha atrapado cuando te tropiezas o caes?... ¿Alguna vez te ha dicho _Te amo_?" Eso último lo dijo bajando un poco la cabeza. En la situación en la que me había metido…

"Robin, creo que no es de tu incumbencia si el me ha dicho esas cosas u otra acción, eso es entre el y yo. Nadie más. Yo estaré bien." Dije un poco insegura de mi misma, yo ni siquiera sabía si iba a terminar bien con Xavier… No podía esperar lo mejor de mundo. Me di la media vuelta y vi que Robin se puso de pie y me agarró de los brazos evitando que siguiera moviéndome. Podría jurar que estaba mirando directa y profundamente a mis ojos. Esa mirada tan misteriosa que no podía resistirme… Oh X'Hal.

"Starfire, mírame directo a los ojos y dime… ¿En verdad es el lo que realmente quieres en tu vida?, ¿**El** es el que te hará feliz?." La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Me desesperé y me liberé de sus brazos y me acerqué a la puerta.

Introduje mi huella digital y abrí la puerta. "Robin, creo que es momento de que salgas de mi cuarto de dormir." Me asombré a mi misma al haber escuchado lo que hace 5 segundos había hecho. OH X'Hal. Vi en su rostro dolor y traición. Mi corazón se rompió instantáneamente al verlo tan… deprimido. Sin ningún reproche, el Chico Maravilla salió de mi cuarto de dormir. Con la conciencia a todo lo que daba, me recargué en el marco de la puerta y una ligera lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. Levanté un poco la mirada y vi el reloj. 6:25 p.m. . Era mejor que me diera prisa.

"Oh X'Hal… Ayúdame por favor." Rogué un poco desesperada mientras agarraba el control de mi estéreo y le puse en la estación "Teen F.M. 108.88". Estaba una canción de Lady Gaga, no se cual, pero estaba ella cantándola. Ahora, mucho más triste que al principio comencé a arreglar mi cabello no iba a tardar mucho. Fui a coger mi cepillo para el cabello cuando escuché que el locutor dijo algo sobre una canción llamada "Dices" de Selena Gómez. La verdad, la música terrestre no me llamaba mucho la atención. Había unas en las que le faltaba el respeto a las mujeres y era algo que no me gustaba. Inconscientemente, subí el volumen a la canción, como si ya fuera conocida para mí.

_Nada que temer_

_Nada que cambiar_

_Yeah!_

_Por ti me olvidé_

_De quien yo era en realidad_

_Contigo me quedé como un diamante sin brillar_

_No quiero ser así_

_Espejo de tu vanidad_

_Prefiero ser de mí_

_Sin nada que temer, nada que cambiar_

"_Xavier, esta es para ti." _Pensé al escuchar la canción_._

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Yo me siento así_

_Bella y auténtica_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_No seré por ti_

_Una flor de metal_

_No, no_

_Dices, que soy imperfecta_

_Que tú eres mi dueño_

_Que ando de inmadura todo el tiempo_

_Dices, que hablo cosas tontas_

_Que no te merezco_

_Quien te crees que eres_

_Dime quien_

A veces la gente pensaba que yo era inmadura, que no debería de estar aquí. El puede jurar que no piensa eso, pero sus acciones dicen lo contrario. A veces llega diciéndome que el sabe más que yo por ser originario de este planeta, que siempre ando diciendo puras 'niñerías' y que el es alguien muy guapo y que sin decirlo, cree que yo no lo merezco.

_Te pido por favor que no me quieras controlar_

_Entrégame tu amor sin condiciones nada más_

_Permíteme vivir soñando esta realidad_

_No es que soy así_

_Distinta y sin igual_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Yo me siento así_

_Bella y auténtica_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_No seré por ti_

_Una flor de metal_

_No, no_

_Dices, que soy imperfecta_

_Que tú eres mi dueño_

_Que ando de inmadura todo el tiempo_

_Dices, que hablo cosas tontas_

_Que no te merezco_

_Quien te crees que eres_

_Dime quien_

_Dices que soy una niña_

_Que me tienen consentida_

_Dices que soy diferente_

_Ciertamente, ciertamente_

_Soy lo que me gusta ser_

_No me intentes detener_

_Mírame bien_

_No estoy hecha de papel_

_Yeah!_

_(Dices)_

Tal vez sea Princesa de Tamaran. Tal vez tenga amigos que me ayudan, pero consentida, yo no lo soy. Yo solo quiero ser feliz y se que voy a logarlo. Los sentimientos son una gran parte de mi y no quiero ignorarlos, ¿Para que pasármela infeliz como la gente que no sonríe por lo menos una vez al día? Prefiero sentirme como una niña que como alguien "emo", como me han dicho.

_Dices, que soy imperfecta_

_Que tú eres mi dueño_

_Que ando de inmadura todo el tiempo_

_Dices, que hablo cosas tontas_

_Que no te merezco_

_Quien te crees que eres_

_Dime quien_

_Que soy imperfecta_

_Que tú eres mi dueño_

_Que ando de inmadura todo el tiempo_

_Dices, que hablo cosas tontas_

_Que no te merezco_

_Quien te crees que eres_

_Dime quien_

"_Bien gente! Esta fue Selena Gómez con "Dices", la verdad es una súper canción con un buen mensaje. ¿Quién se siente identificado con esta canción?, llámanos a nuestros números en cabina o mándanos un mensaje y compártenos tu experiencia. Esto es Teen F.M. 108.88, no le cambies."_

Esa canción realmente me hizo reflexionar sobre el, ahora, ¿Qué he de hacer?. Tal vez esa sea la pregunta del millón.

Miré de nuevo alrededor de mi habitación y volví mi vista al reloj. 6:35 p.m. Tenia que darme prisa antes de que fueran las 7 p.m. Tenia el presentimiento de que iba a hacer algo que iba a cambiar mi vida para siempre de una forma positiva.

_**CITA CON XAVIER/RED X**_

_**7 p.m. – Jueves, 06 de Octubre de 2011**_

"_**Vistro" Restaurant**_

"¿Y?, ¿Qué te parece?" Xavier dijo en un tono se voz seductivo. Tenia que admitirlo, su voz era como escuchar una melodía de mi planeta natal.

"Es un lugar muy lindo. Gracias" Dije formando una sonrisa un poco fingida… Esta va a ser una _larga_ noche. Escuché que X estaba hablando sobre un tema que yo no tenia en cuenta, solo asentía y me hacia la que escuchaba.

Llegó un joven muy elegante entregándonos las cartas. Estaba vistiendo un smoking y tenia aspecto de que no era de Estados Unidos. "¿Puedo traerles una bebida?" Dijo con un acento italiano. Sentí que su mirada en mi pero trate de evadirla.

"Yo quiero vino." Pidió Xavier.

"Yo quiero mostaza." Dije sin mirar a la carta.

El mesero se me quedó mirando con una mirada de asco y de "Alien rara". A veces ser famosa no era tan bueno. Sin darle mas vueltas al asunto, recogió mi carta y la de Xavier para retirarse con nuestras órdenes.

"Belleza, te tengo una sorpresa." El empezó a buscar algo en su traje mientras yo buscaba una excusa para poder irme de este lugar. En menos de que lo había volteado, su mano ya estaba ocupada por algo. Era como una cajita negra y de terciopelo. Oh no… Espero que no sea anillo de compromiso. "Nena, esto es para nosotros. Es lo mejor de lo mejor." Su cara tenia una sonrisa sucia y no creo que con buenas intenciones.

Tomé la cajita de sus frías manos y la abrí. Me quede un poco confundida al ver una tarjeta en lugar de algún tipo de joyería u otra cosa. La tarjeta decía… "Jump City Royal". Esto no era un simple plastiquito que los humanos usaban para pagar sus compras, era una llave de habitación.

Observé a mi novio y vi que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. "Como era nuestra primera vez, pensé que querrías que fuera en un lugar especial, se que te la pasaras muy bien conmigo y con…" Abrí mis ojos en shock. ¡¿Habitación?. Tragué saliva y miré un poco asustada a la tarjeta que podría cambiar mi vida para siempre.

"Xavier… Yo no… No, no puedo." Solté la llave de la habitación haciendo que cayera en la mesa roja. Levanté mi mirada y la suya mostraba enojo y tratando de tener paciencia. Solo digamos que no era una muy bonita expresión la que tenía justo ahora.

Dejé caer mi mano en la mesa y escuché su replica "Belleza, déjate de tonterías. No seas inmadura como las otras tipas que andan por ahí. Quiero que seas diferente y que te entregues a mí completamente. Nada puede pasar. Esta es la mejor forma para mostrar que eres toda una mujer madura y que ya no eres una niña inocente y tonta."

¿Tonta?, ¿TONTA?. Esta vez ya no. "Xavier, puedo ser ingenua e inocente, pero no tonta. Y la madurez no se mide con el cuerpo, sino con la mentalidad de una persona, y no… no voy a hacer las actividades que los humanos hacen para reproducirse." Dije tranquilamente y un poco molesta por las palabras que había dicho. "Y si vas a seguir criticándome así, es mejor que dejemos nuestra relación y tomar caminos separados."

Ahora, su rostro estaba peor que el que tenía hace 2 minutos. Había tensión entre nosotros dos y la gente nos estaba observando. Xavier me tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y me dirigió fuera del restaurante. "¿A dónde vamos?" Caminamos a unas cinco cuadras de distancia de donde nuestra cena aguardaba. Era un oscuro y frio callejón. No había nadie transitando por esa cera. Y para que fuera peor, comenzó a llover y a relampaguear.

Su mirada seguía tensa y fría. Sus ojos tenían un poco de deseo y lujuria. "Belleza, has sido una niña muy buena e inocente por mucho tiempo." Xavier caminó hacia mí, encerrándome en una esquina del callejón. Su mano estaba desabrochando su smoking retirando su saco y exponiendo su camisa blanca. "Pero creo que eso va a terminar ahora." El espacio entre nosotros era mínimo y su mano estaba reposando en mi cadera y bajando. "Te ofrecí lo mejor de lo mejor, ahora va a ser por las buenas o por las malas en este lugar." Su otra mano estaba sujetándome mis hombros mientras que sus labios estaban sobre los míos de una forma brusca.

Mis poderes no podían funcionar. Mis poderes funcionan con las emociones y la única emoción que puedo sentir en este momento es miedo. Aproveché una oportunidad que tenia sus piernas y entre las mías y le di un golpe bajo. Xavier dijo muchas cosas que mis amigos no me han querido dar su significado, pero aproveché para correr lo más que pude, lo más lejos posible de ese lugar. Escuché un sonido de motocicleta muy familiar. Esa motocicleta le pertenecía a…

"¡Robin!" Corrí directamente hacia sus brazos y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude. Obvio, sin llegar a asfixiarlo, pero con un sentimiento de alegría y alivio de que alguien estaba aquí para ayudarme. Sumergí mi rostro entre su pecho mientras lloraba a más no poder. Sus fuertes brazos me rodearon sin dar escape sintiéndome segura y feliz. Todo parecía que se había detenido, hasta que escuché un rayo caer. "¡EEP!"

Robin comenzó a hacer movimientos subiendo y bajando su mano delicadamente por mi espalda. "Shh, Star. Todo esta bien." Me aferré más a el al escuchar su voz tranquilizadora. La lluvia seguía cayendo y todavía había rayos y relámpagos azotando a la ciudad. "Ahora, ¿Quién te hizo esto?" Asumiendo su "Tono de Líder", me miró fijamente esperando mi respuesta.

Recordé los temerosos momentos que justamente viví hace unos instantes. Sus frías manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y sus labios presionados fuertemente sobre los míos… eso sólo causó que temblara un poco en temor. "Fue Red X."

Con esas palabras, sentí que Robin se tensó y deshaciendo nuestro abrazo, sacó su comunicador. Alcancé a ver que estaba mirando el mapa de la ciudad buscando al criminal denominado como Red X en la cuadricula azul. El comenzó a caminar por la vereda y vi que giró corriendo rápidamente en una esquina más cercana en donde Red trataba de abusar de mí.

Llegué a la dirección en que Robin había llegado y el estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Sólo había una nota en el suelo retenida con rocas. La nota estaba escrita en tinta roja permanente y tenia un mensaje diciendo: "Cuídense Titanes."

Robin se puso de pie tomando la nota en sus manos y analizándola si tenia algo escondida. El silencio incomodo, la lluvia y los relámpagos fueron lo que nos acompañaron hasta nuestra casa.

_**CUARTO DE STARFIRE**_

_**10: 07 p.m. – Jueves, 06 de Octubre de 2011**_

_**Torre Titán**_

Estaba sentada frente a la gran ventana enfrente de mí. El fio seguía en mi cuerpo a pesar de que ya había tomado un poco de la bebida café llamada "Chocolate caliente" y utilizar chaquetas para poder retomar mi calor corporal. Escuché que mi puerta se abrió dejando un poco más de luz entrar a mi cuarto de descanso. Los pasos de la persona a la que me había negado a voltear a ver venia acercándose más y más.

La persona llegó y se sentó justo a mi lado. Era Robin, en compañía de dos tazas de chocolate caliente. "Hey, ¿Cómo estas?" Dijo a la vez en que me extendía una taza.

Volví a mirar hacia el exterior donde la lluvia seguía cayendo sin cesar. "Estoy triste por lo que pasó…" Mi corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido, sin razón, o al menos eso creía. "Pero a la vez, me siento feliz por haberlo dejado, me impedía estar con quien realmente quería." Le sonreí a su dirección dulcemente. Mi corazón se aceleró aun más. Dejé la taza a un lado en donde no pudiera tirar el líquido caliente endulzado y vi que el hizo lo mismo.

El me regreso la sonrisa igualmente de amigable que la mía. "Starfire, se que esto es una experiencia muy traumatizante, pero quiero decirte que…" Su mano se acercó a la mía, la cual reposaba en el suelo. Su rostro también se acercaba hacia el mío y cerraba mis ojos. "Siempre voy a estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas." Ahora, estábamos a centímetros de distancia. Mis ojos estaban a un poco de cerrarlos completamente.

Me acerqué un poco y más en un punto en donde nuestros labios ya estaban rozándose. "Si Robin, lo se." Su aliento caliente estaba en contacto con el mío. Finalmente, Robin cerró el mínimo espacio entre nosotros.

Nuestro beso era dulce y tierno. Sus manos estaban ahora en mi cadera y yo dirigí mis brazos a su cuello a la vez en que acariciaba su cabello. El me puso más cerca a la vez en que su mano masajeaba mi espalda que dejaba libre a la vista mi uniforme. El beso dejó de ser tan inocente cuando dejé que su lengua entrara a mi boca y jugueteara con la mía. Lentamente, bajamos hasta el suelo y yo estaba debajo de el. Todo mundo había desaparecido y era perfecto…

"¡VIEJOS!, ¡CONSIGANSE UN CUARTO!" Escuché al amigo Chico Bestia gritar en el marco de mi habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero no estaba solo, le hacían compañía el amigo Cyborg y amiga Raven. Podía sentir la sangre subiendo a mis mejillas y darle color al igual que a Robin.

"Técnicamente Chico Bestia, estamos en un cuarto." Dijo Robin con un tono triunfante todavía sin levantarnos del suelo. Cuando al fin Robin se dio cuenta de que estábamos enfrente de nuestros amigos en una posición no muy propia para mostrarse a la luz, se levantó y me extendió su mano para que me pusiera de pie.

Cyborg se adelantó y dijo, "¡Rob, ya era hora!... Esto fue mejor que el plan de Bestia para poder juntarlos."

"Felicidades a los dos. Ahora, tengo que hablar con Starfire sobre sexo. Yupi." Raven dijo sonriendo a la nueva pareja y en un tono monótono. Robin se sonrojó. Chico Bestia llegó dándole unos golpes a Robin en la espalda al igual que Cyborg.

"Hey Rob, Star… Hay pizza en la cocina. Tomen toda la que quieran, nosotros ya cenamos." Cyborg dijo mientras pude ver que el tenía algo detrás de sus brazos, como no supe que era no le tomé importancia. Robin lo miró pero luego asintió.

"Gracias, Cy. Vamos Star, te acabo de comprar tu marca de mostaza favorita." Dijo Robin y yo comencé a volar. La felicidad había regresado a mi.

Robin y yo ya habíamos caminado a lo largo del pasillo, yo iba volando y vi que mi ahora novio tenía algo pegado en la espalda. Lo que decía era: "Finalmente pude besar a una chica sexy." Mi lado un poco malvado decidió solo reírme ligeramente y luego seguir caminando sin retirar el letrero. Algo tenían entre manos mis amigos Cyborg y Chico Bestia… y Raven también, ¿Por qué no?.

Al final de cuentas, me di cuenta que la felicidad siempre la tuve conmigo. No tuve que haberme ido con otro más que con Robin. El era todo para mí y pude llegar a ser muy ciega para poder verlo. Sinceramente, estaba enamorada del Chico Maravilla desde que lo conocí. Mis amigos Titanes: Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg, siempre van a completar mi vida. Ellos son los mejores amigos que una puede tener. ¿Quién lo diría?, que una extraterrestre del planeta Tamaran encontraría la felicidad en un planeta totalmente diferente, con gente diferente y costumbres diferentes. Otra cosa que aprendí, fue que nadie puede decirte como ser o como vestirte. No hay nada que cambiar en la forma de ser, la gente te querrá como seas… Nada que temer, nada que cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Que les pareció? Me gustaría que me lo dijeran con un Review. Gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta la próxima.<strong>

***Believe in yourself***

**- M.A.(:**


End file.
